


Голос

by Tinka1976



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Gen, Mystery, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 18:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinka1976/pseuds/Tinka1976
Summary: Тони вдруг начинает слышать в своей голове голос Локи





	Голос

«Ух, какие прикольные! Да ты модник!»

Впервые он услышал этот голос в своей голове несколько месяцев спустя после атаки на Нью-Йорк. Пытаясь справиться с кошмарами, Тони один за другим создавал всё новые и новые варианты брони, и подземный бункер под особняком в Малибу действительно напоминал сейчас гардеробную какой-нибудь модницы.

Если бы чужой голос послышался ему в Башне, Тони принялся бы искать хитрые шпионские устройства или заподозрил магию. Но в Малибу Локи никогда не бывал, так что эта причина отпадала.

Перед операцией по удалению шрапнели Тони прошёл полное обследование, показавшее, что с головой у него всё в порядке. Во всяком случае, на физиологическом уровне. А так вообще болезнь прогрессировала. Голос практически не умолкал, и если во время выздоровления Тони был даже немного рад такому развлечению, теперь это становилось обременительно. Мягко говоря.

Во время скучного собрания совета директоров Локи рассказывал анекдоты. По большей части не смешные, но пару раз Тони едва сдержался, чтобы не прыснуть.

Во время ужина в ресторане Локи достаточно остроумно комментировал сложение и манеры официанток, так что Тони приходилось прилагать невероятные усилия, чтобы не глянуть на те детали, о которых говорил Локи.

«О, смотри, смотри, вон та девица на тебя запала! Спорим, на ней нет трусиков? Вот сейчас она специально для тебя поменяет позу, смотри же!»

Тони не выдержал, бросил всего один быстрый взгляд. Девица оказалась симпатичная, трусиков там и правда не наблюдалось, но Тони давно привык к подобным демонстрациям, так что никак не отреагировал. Увы, Пеппер так не считала, и ужин чуть не закончился скандалом.

— Чего ты добиваешься? — зло спросил Тони поздно ночью, уставившись на своё отражение в зеркале.

— Сэр? — с недоумением переспросил ДЖАРВИС.

Пришлось вести диалог мысленно.

«Это месть? За что? Или остальные тоже получили такой подарочек?»

«Они скучные, — пренебрежительно фыркнул Локи. — И это не месть, я вообще-то оказывал тебе поддержку».

«Напевая «Тореадор, смелее в бой», пока я… пока мы с Пеп… мирились?!»

«Тебе не понравилось, как я пел?» — уточнил Локи с ноткой обиды в голосе.

Тони со стоном помотал головой и закрыл лицо рукой.

Всю следующую неделю он пытался игнорировать поселившийся в голове голос. Потом перерыл интернет и медицинские справочники, раздобыл лекарства для шизофреников и целый месяц педантично глотал таблетки. Никакого эффекта. Разве что речи Локи к концу месяца стали совершенно бредовыми, лишёнными всякого смысла. Тогда Тони решился на отчаянный шаг: залез в джакузи с включённым феном и опустил его в воду. В результате разбил себе бровь о бортик и чудом не захлебнулся. Зато голос наконец умолк.

В честь этой победы Тони устроил вечеринку и надрался в хлам. Из-за этого снова поссорился с Пеппер, но решил, что оно того стоило. Прошло ещё несколько дней, жизнь постепенно входила в колею, пока Тони не поймал себя на попытке представить реакцию Локи на то или иное событие.

«Что, соскучился?» — внезапно раздалось в голове.

Машина вильнула, едва не вылетев с дороги.

«Только давай в этот раз без арий, — предупредил Тони, выровняв машину и отчаянно пытаясь скрыть, насколько он действительно рад. — А то теперь-то я знаю средство!»

«На твоём месте я бы не слишком на него рассчитывал», — усмехнулся Локи.

«Погоди, так ты?..»

Локи многозначительно промолчал. Всю оставшуюся дорогу Тони решал, верить ему или нет. Так ничего и не решил, но Локи вёл себя на удивление прилично. Даже давал дельные советы.

«Откуда ты знаешь законы земной физики?» — как-то раз удивился Тони.

«Ну я же в твоей голове», — снисходительно пояснил Локи.

Это заставило снова задуматься. Может, это всё же игры его собственного разума? Ведь если это не так, получается, Локи открыты все его мысли и чувства, никаких тайн. Даже думать об этом жутковато!

Локи не торопился разъяснять этот момент, и Тони постепенно успокоился. Допустим, Локи теперь действительно знает о нём всё. Ну и что с того, пока он остаётся голосом в голове?

В следующий раз они крупно поссорились из-за Альтрона. Локи оказался категорически против создания подобной системы, но объяснять, в чём конкретно дело, не захотел. Когда же у Тони в руках оказался скипетр, Локи как с цепи сорвался. В ход снова пошли арии и пространные многочасовые рассказы об истории Асгарда и ратных подвигах Тора, не позволяющие заснуть или сосредоточиться.

«Да ты просто боишься этой фиговины?» — наконец догадался Тони.

«Да! — рявкнул Локи. — И тебе советую! Остерегаться того, что сильнее тебя — не страх, а разумная осмотрительность».

Тони не внял совету, пригрозил с помощью Халка выбить Локи из своей головы, если тот не прекратит мешать, но даже эта угроза не подействовала. Пришлось прибегнуть к электрошоку. На этот раз Тони не стал лезть в воду, организовал всё более безопасным способом. Увы, как выяснилось, Локи не врал. Первым, что Тони услышал, очнувшись, был его голос.

«Делай что хочешь, придурок, только не говори потом, что я не предупреждал. Ты связался с тем, чего не в состоянии постичь, и последствия будут непредсказуемы».

Как же Тони пожалел, что не послушал! Локи молчал почти неделю, и это делало ситуацию вдвойне невыносимой.

«Сделанного не воротишь. Хватит развозить сопли», — сказал он наконец. Примерно это же мог бы сказать Тони отец, но в исполнении Локи получилось более сочувственно.

Через какое-то время Тони так привык к постоянному присутствию ироничного и умного собеседника, что уже не представлял, как обходился без этого раньше. Особенно это было ценным теперь, когда не стало ДЖАРВИСа, хотя тот никогда и не мог бы сравниться с живым человеком.

А потом голос внезапно пропал. Вроде бы ничего такого не произошло, но раньше Локи замолкал на день-другой, не больше, а тут тишина длилась сначала неделю, затем месяц и два… Тони терялся в догадках, что могло случиться. И не представлял, что теперь делать, ведь он даже не мог никому рассказать о потере.

— Сэр, министерство обороны сообщает о приближении к Земле довольно крупного неопознанного объекта, — сказала ПЯТНИЦА однажды утром. — Судя по некоторым данным, это корабль из Асгарда. Служба национальной безопасности просит вас присутствовать при их посадке. Координаты уже на вашем лэптопе.

Корабль выглядел потрёпанным, и даже не особо сведущему в подобных делах человеку было бы понятно, что причина не только в долгом путешествии. Кто-то явно напал на асгардцев. Среди них оказалось много раненых, и, пока службы МЧС разворачивали палаточный лагерь, Тор вкратце рассказал историю падения Асгарда. Тони смотрел на непривычно остриженного громовержца с закрытым золотистой заслонкой глазом и думал, что пароль для квинджета придётся менять, но ничего остроумного, как назло, в голову не шло. Честно говоря, в неё вообще ничего не шло. Смерть Одина, гибель Асгарда, нападение Таноса — все эти эпические события как-то не трогали, словно были просто очередными байками о стародавних временах.

Тони ждал. Почему-то ему казалось, что первый же взгляд на Локи подскажет верный ответ. Тони не мог определиться, чего ему хочется больше: чтобы всё оказалось лишь игрой его воображения или реальностью.

Но на встречу с представителями Земли Локи так и не явился. Тони заметил его, уже собираясь улетать, и удивился тому, как взгляд сразу же зацепился за эту фигуру, словно за нечто хорошо изученное. А ведь он не видел даже лица Локи все эти годы, слышал лишь голос. Да и то… Локи ли это был? Если так, почему он не подошёл?

— С успешным прибытием, — сказал Тони, подходя к нему сам.

Локи даже не повернулся, стоял, глядя на расстилающееся под обрывом море, и бриз трепал отросшие волосы, скрывая лицо.

— Надеюсь, с тобой не будет проблем. В этот раз.

— Тор за меня поручился, разве не так? — равнодушно пожал плечами Локи.

Тони хотел сказать, что Локи не привыкать обманывать чужое доверие, особенно доверие Тора, но передумал. Судя по разочарованию, горечью жгущему горло, Тони всё же хотелось, чтобы эта… дружба? связь? оказалась правдой.

Отступив в сторону, чтобы Локи не задело ударной волной, Тони закрыл лицевой щиток шлема, активировал двигатели и взмыл с обрыва, не прощаясь.

«А чего ты ждал, придурок, что я тебе на шею брошусь, как в ваших дурацких фильмах?» — вдруг раздалось в голове.

«Погоди, так это всё же был ты? Чего же молчал?»

«Ждал, пока ты определишься, чего хочешь».

Тони заложил крутой вираж и снова приземлился на обрыве. Локи стоял на том же месте, скрестив руки на груди. Тони снял шлем — и снова засомневался. Да, голос вернулся, но был ли это Локи? Как же это выяснить?

В глазах Локи плясали озорные искорки, но он молчал, не собираясь помогать Тони выпутываться.

— Может, споёшь мне, для храбрости?

— Что? — Локи повернулся к нему, недоумённо сдвинув брови.

— Ну, например, «Тореадор, смелее в бой», — предложил Тони.

У Локи дрогнули губы, потом в глазах мелькнуло что-то, словно воспоминание, и, наконец не выдержав, он запрокинул голову и расхохотался.

Тони смеялся вместе с ним. На душе было удивительно хорошо и спокойно. Ведь если этим голосом в голове был Локи — это означает, что Тони уже неплохо его знает и даже, пожалуй, рискнёт назвать другом. А если нет — что мешает им попробовать подружиться?


End file.
